


A Sky Full Of Stars ~ Michael & Book (fanvid)

by CynicalStardustKingdom



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: F/M, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29221773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynicalStardustKingdom/pseuds/CynicalStardustKingdom
Relationships: Michael Burnham/Cleveland "Book" Booker
Kudos: 1





	A Sky Full Of Stars ~ Michael & Book (fanvid)

Google Drive link (watch in 1080p):  
https://drive.google.com/file/d/18dGVaDgHKcD6RLBZtx7oeJAyMptxGZbV/view?usp=sharing


End file.
